Final Fantasy XV Pocket Edition
Final Fantasy XV Pocket Edition - сокращенная версия Final Fantasy XV. Был анонсирована на Gamescom 2017 года как игра для мобильных платформ. В начале 2018 года вышла на Android и iOS, в сентябре 2018 года была адаптирована для всех значительных игровых платформ. Обзор В сокращенной версии Final Fantasy XV - Pocket Edition - всего десять глав вместо оригинальных пятнадцати. На Windows, iOS и Android распространяется по эпизодам, первый из которых бесплатный. В этой версии используются аудиозаписи из оригинальной игры, а также некоторые диалоги, которые были вырезаны из основной версии. Final Fantasy 30th Anniversary Exhibition - Synopsis of Panel with the Developers of FFXV опубликовано на reddit.com. Персонажи представлены в чиби-стилистике, боевая система адаптирована для мобильных устройств. Игроки могут изменять язык надписей и озвучки, аудиофайлы можно загрузить дополнительно через меню настроек. В Pocket Edition четыре настройки качества, четыре разрешения и три режима FPS: 30, 60 и "Максимум". Требования Мобильная версия Windows 10 *64-bit Windows 10 Anniversary Update (1607) или более поздняя версия с установленным патчем от октября 2016 года *Intel Core i3-6100U or equivalent processor *Intel HD Graphics 520 с 1 GB ОЗУ или больше *4 GB оперативной памяти *Доступ к Интернет для покупки и скачивания Цена Общая стоимость Final Fantasy XV Pocket Edition составляет 19.99 долларов США. Однако приобретать ее можно отдельными главами, что увеличит общую стоимость покупки. Отдельная HD версия стоит 29.99 долларов США и включает в себя весь контент. Разработка Бизнес подразделение 2 испытало Final Fantasy XV Pocket Edition с использованием низкополигонального стиля, сходного с''Final Fantasy VII, но не было уверено, что игроки хорошо примут такую игру. Затем был разработан новый визуальный стиль, который, как посчитали, понравится молодой аудитории. Протестировав оба стиля у аудитории различных возрастных категорий, студия выяснила, что игроки в возрасте до 30 лет предпочитают именно ту версию, которую и выпустили в продажу. Square Enix собрала команду из молодых разработчиков, которым хорошо удается упрощать сложную механику. В разработке консольных игр разработчики стремятся вносить новые механики, тогда как в работе над мобильными играми стремятся делать игровой опыт более ярким. How Final Fantasy XV Mastered Mobile опубликовано на iTunes Релиз Предварительная регистрация для мобильных устройств началась 8 ноября 2017 года. PRE-REGISTER FOR A MOBILE ROAD TRIP IN FINAL FANTASY XV POCKET EDITION Square Enix Press Center Полная версия игры вышла 9 февраля 2019 года. Версия для Windows 10 вышла 6 июня 2018 года. 6 сентября 2018 года вышла ''Final Fantasy XV Pocket Edition HD для PlayStation 4 и Xbox One. Версия для Nintendo Switch появилась чуть позже - 13 сентября 2018 года. Final Fantasy XV Pocket Edition HD now available for PS4 and Xbox One, soon for Switch опубликовано на Gematsu Галерея ;Официальный арт Работы, размещенные ниже, были созданы Колн Ченом, тайваньским художником - одним из ведущих художников Final Fantasy XV Pocket Edition. Ссылка на архив их работ находится здесь. FFXV-PE-Campfire-Concept-Art-Coln-Chen.gif FFXVPE-Camping-ConceptArt-Coln-Chen.png FFXVPE-Camping2-ConceptArt-Coln-Chen.png FFXVPE-Camping3-ConceptArt-Coln-Chen.png ;Скриншоты FFXV-Pocket-Edition-Intro.png Party-meets-Ardyn-FFXV-Pocket-Edition.png Camping-FFXV-Pocket-Edition.png Ramuh-FFXV-Pocket-Edition.png Ignis-Camp-FFXV-Pocket-Edition.png Zu-FFXVPE.png Интересные факты *Эта игра первая сокращенная версия в серии, а не результат портирования на другую платформу, ремастер или ремейк. *Игра работает на движке Unity. *В честь запуска Pocket Edition некоторые разработчики второго Бизнес подразделения вышли на улицы Сибуи в Японии и раздавали носовые платки с изображениями персонажей игры. Всего было шесть изображений: Ноктис, Гладиолус, Игнис, Промпто, Ардин и Лунафрейя.[http://www.jp.square-enix.com/ff15pocket/campaign/| Final Fantasy XV Pocket Edition campaign page] опубликовано на Square Enix Japan *Некоторые случайные разговоры между главными персонажами, которые были использованы в Final Fantasy XV: Эпизод Даска, но не вошли в основную игру, были включены в Pocket Edition, например разговор Ноктиса и Промпто о снах. Примечания Внешние ссылки *Официальный японский сайт *Официальный английский сайт *App Store *Google Play *Microsoft Store en:Final Fantasy XV Pocket Edition Категория:Final Fantasy XV: Pocket Edition Категория:Игры Вселенной Final Fantasy XV